


Moving on - Klance

by wheezingturtle6



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 8, Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Healing, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Moving On, Sad Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Spoilers, slowburn, soft, soft bois, space children, space kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezingturtle6/pseuds/wheezingturtle6
Summary: (Major Voltron S8 spoilers)It's been a while since the war in space, and Lance is still mourning Allura's death. His personality has completely changed, and he's not as happy as he used to be. Fortunately, the red/black paladin has noticed his odd behaviour and wants to help him return to his old self.(Based After Season 8!!)





	1. Watching the sunset

"Lance?" Keith spoke, confused to see the blue-eyed boy sitting alone on the damp grass.

Lance's head spun to look at Keith, whose head was tilted slightly to the left in confusion.

"Oh, Hey Keith!" Lance replied, giving a warm smile his direction.

"What're you doing out here... alone...?" 

Lance turned to look back towards the setting sun. Ever since he was younger he had loved watching the sunset, and the stars slowly appearing above him. It was the perfect way to end a day and it had been so, _so_ , long since he had actually sat outside and watched the sky of the Earth change before his eyes. For a moment, he forgot about everything around him, all of the thoughts that had been troubling him since they had returned. However, he was quickly brought back into reality by movement next to him. When he turned to look, Keith had moved to sit beside him, looking off at the sun just as he had been. Lance could only admire the boy's beauty for a moment - his violet eyes looked stunning in the lighting. He looked so... calm. Feeling his gaze, Keith turned his head towards Lance, still awaiting an answer for the question he had asked.

"Oh! Well, I guess I just wanted some time alone..."

"Again?" Keith replied sharply, "Lance, are you sure you're okay? You've been so isolated from the team ever since we returned to Earth. It's... It's just not like you."

It took a moment for Lance to register what had just been said. Keith, the all mighty lone wolf, was genuinely concerned for him. No, what was he thinking? Everyone he cares about just leaves him - nobody  _actually_ liked him, did they? But... Keith... he'd almost always been there for him, lifting his spirits when nobody else could. Whenever he was feeling down, Keith had always come to cheer him up - he always noticed when Lance was even the slightest bit in the dumps. So, if he'd always been there for him, it was only natural he could open up to him, right?

"I guess... I guess I have been pretty down lately. I loved Allura so much, but she left me just after we actually started going out!" Lance could feel his emotions starting to control him - he could sense the tears stinging in his eyes.

"I understand how hard it is, Lance. I just-"

"It's too hard! I can't take it, Keith! I just c _an't_ _!_ I loved her... she was why I kept going... I just..." Lance had completely broken at this point. He was sobbing like crazy, the tears rolling down his marked cheeks didn't stop coming.

Keith was never good with emotions - he never had been. But at this moment in time, he knew what he had to do. He pulled Lance closer to him and cradled him like a baby in his arms. Allowing Lance to cry, he wrapped his arms around his body, trying to calm him. After a while of being in this position, Lance finally pulled away from Keith's chest and wiped away the remaining tears. Nervously, he glanced up at Keith, who gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you... for this..." Lance muttered.

Keith put his hand on Lance's shoulder, "Don't worry, sharpshooter."

The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before Keith stood up.

"Now come on. That grass is wet, so now our trousers are wet and I would love to change out of these clothes."

Lance swiftly followed and took one last look at the setting sun. He gave a small laugh, seeing how damp his and Keith's trousers had become from the ground.

Keith turned to look at Lance, and as the pair walked away, Keith couldn't help but think of a memory from some time ago.

_'We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!'_

Turning towards Lance, he couldn't help but chuckle. They were a good team.


	2. Feeling alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is feeling alone, but as always Keith is there to cheer him up.

Ever since the previous night, Lance had seemed a bit happier. Not by much, but don't forget that he still missed Allura greatly. Dinner had rolled around, and all the paladins sat at the large table. They were all distracted by the amazing taste of Hunk’s cooking – he didn’t have to substitute food with strange, alien ingredients so his cooking had become even greater than before. As the paladins ate, Lance sat there, picking at his food. He knew it would taste great, but the feeling of melancholy still lingered in his stomach. Without moving his head, he glanced at the seat at which Allura had once sat in. He pictured her sitting there, laughing and smiling. As Lance became lost in his thoughts, he was brought back into reality by Keith saying his name. He looked up – they were all looking at him. Oh quiznack… they had asked him a question and he hadn’t been paying attention. They were all judging him silently, weren’t they? Oh no, oh no!

“Uhm… Lance?” Pidge questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Lance looked at the small girl and stared at her for a moment.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” she asked, her gaze falling upon his untouched plate.

“Oh! Yeah! Haha…” Lance nervously replied, “I’m not all that hungry you see…”

Pidge turned towards Shiro, who turned to look at Hunk. He was visibly hurt but was trying to not show how upset he was. A silence lingered around the table for a while, before Shiro gave a polite cough and stood up.

“Right…” he stated, “I believe it’s Pidge’s turn to do the dishes tonight so have fun with that,”

Pidge looked at Shiro and gave him a death stare. Muttering under her breath, she stood up and gathered the mostly empty plates. Before picking up Lance’s plate, she looked at him with a concerned look. Lance just shrugged and she walked away.

As the paladins scattered to do their own thing, Shiro went to talk to Keith who had been staring at Lance for quite some time now. They made eye contact briefly before Lance stood up and began to go to his room.

He was halfway there when he heard his name being called down the corridor. He spun around to see Keith, walking toward him at a fast pace.

“Wow, you really are hard to catch up to,” he said, catching his breath.

“Shut it, mullet boy,” Lance sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes.

“Will you just- Ugh, nevermind. Look, you hardly ate anything at dinner and you spaced out for a long time. Is this… Is this about Allura again?”

Lance was about to speak but paused before any words could leave his mouth. He remembered the previous night, how Keith had helped him with his feelings. He _really_ did not want that to become a regular thing. Well, not that he would have minded. It was just he didn’t want to annoy Keith with his problems – he didn’t want to become a bother to him.

“Thanks for being worried mullet, but I can tell you that nothing is wrong tonight!” Lance grinned, putting a finger on Keith’s chest, “Have you ever heard of… being… _tired?_ ”

Lance looked at Keith and winked. Keith, being, well, Keith, rolled his eyes and looked away.

“Lance I just-“  He sighed before continuing, “I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk to somebody, I’m always here.”

There was a moment of silence, then Keith continued.

“I get that you’re feeling alone at the moment – having lost somebody you loved. And… as somebody who’s lost a lot of people they cared about, I just want to help, y’know?”

For a moment, Lance just looked at Keith confused. It was strange seeing Keith like this – having a few of his walls down. It was hard to tell, but Keith was blushing. Lance couldn’t help but smile – the hothead of the group actually being kind and helpful.

“Thanks, Keith.” Lance gave a soft smile aimed at the fair-skinned boy, “Now, I really need to get some rest.”

“No problem, Lance, ”Keith replied.

Just as Lance began to walk away, Keith said one last thing,

“You’re important to us, sharpshooter.”

Let’s just say, Lance slept peacefully that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arghh this chapter felt so awesome to write! I already have an idea of what I'm going to write about in the next chapter so that shouldn't take too long to write! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, comment/kudos! It really helps me as a writer :D  
> See you next chapter!


	3. The markings are a burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The markings Allura gave him. They were a burden, weren't they? He truly was the world's biggest idiot,
> 
> (WARNING: SMALL AMOUNT OF BLOOD THIS CHAPTER!!)  
> (ALSO THERE IS A LOT OF ANGST. LIKE, ANGST FOR DAYS)

(WARNING: SMALL AMOUNT OF BLOOD THIS CHAPTER!!)

Lance woke up that morning, feeling unusually uncomfortable. He didn’t understand why. Was it the position he was laying in? No. Was it the fact that he was covered head-to-toe in sweat? Yes, but that wasn’t it. Rubbing his eyes, Lance sat up and took note of the feeling of sorrow existing in his stomach. As he went to remove his hand from his face, he could feel a dent near his eyes. Instantly, he rubbed his hand against the area with the dent, remembering the last few moments he had spent with Allura in the field with the different realities. Sighing, Lance began to hold back tears. He’d been so emotional recently – _too_ emotional. _Damn,_ he thought to himself, _I must be such a burden to the team._

Finally removing his hand from his face, he gave a large sigh. It was one of _those_ days. One of the days where he felt too sad for his own good. Even though he knew it was a bad idea, Lance put on a fake smile and began to act happy. He had told Keith the previous night he was just tired, so it would be best for him to seem well-rested and okay.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

“Lance? You coming to breakfast buddy?”

It was Hunk’s voice. Instantly, he sprang out of bed and rushed to change out of his pyjamas.

“Yeah! Be right there Hunk!” He replied almost immediately.

Shortly after, Lance joined the others at the breakfast table. He was listening to the conversation, though not joining any part of it.  Not wanting to seem suspicious, he ate his food and, unsurprisingly, it was delicious. As he enjoyed his food, he suddenly felt the feeling in his stomach again – the same feeling that he had felt earlier. Why wouldn’t this feeling just go away? His heart sped up; it got faster and faster every second. Trying to calm himself, he gently and quietly tapped his foot on the floor. After minutes of doing this, he realized that he didn’t feel any better.

Abruptly, he stood up and excused himself to the bathroom. Walking quickly down the hall, the feeling in his stomach grew stronger and stronger. He didn’t feel sick at all; it was just the feeling of melancholy and guilt mixing together. When he arrived in the bathroom, he locked the door and stood in front of the polished mirror. He rested one arm on the sink and used the other to once again feel the Altean markings that resided in his skin. Every time he looked at them, he only felt worse. Standing there, Lance couldn’t help but cry. He felt like the biggest idiot in the galaxy. The negative thoughts ran through his mind as if they were running a race:

_‘You’re an idiot, Lance!_  
It’s your fault Allura is gone!  
You should have stopped her!

_Look at what you’ve done. Always messing up as usual.’_

Before Lance could do anything, his fist had slammed into the wall. He really was an idiot. Allura was gone because of him. The markings on his face weren’t _his._ He didn’t deserve to have the markings of an Altean. He was just a silly teenager trying to find love. Rapidly, more and more tears rolled down his cheeks. Lance fell to his knees, continuing to cry. Thoughts still ran through his mind. He didn’t deserve these markings. He _didn’t_ deserve these markings. **_He didn’t deserve these markings!_** They were a scar – a burden. What did he do for this to happen? All he wanted was to become the best fighter pilot! He didn’t want _this!_

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Lance! Are you okay?! Please answer me!”

All he could do was stare at the door. Keith was there. Oh god… of all people why _Keith?_ He was going to make fun of him – laugh at him for being weak!

“Lance, if you don’t open this door I’ll break it down myself.”

Lance couldn’t move. His muscles were tense. He still had tears rolling down his cheeks. If Keith were to see him like this _,_ he would instantly know that something was still wrong. Then he’d tell Shiro, who’d tell Pidge, who’d tell Hunk. The last thing he wanted to do was sit through one of the team’s lectures about how he should have told them that he was still upset. He knew what them lectures were like, as he and the others once had to give Keith one of the lectures when Shiro went missing and he over-worked himself.

“Ah, screw it. Be decent, I’m coming in!”

…

Quiznack.

Before he knew it, there was a loud bang and the door had been kicked down. He and Keith looked at each other for a moment, before Keith realized Lance’s puffy eyes, red face and tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Oh my god! Lance!”

As soon as he blinked, he noticed Keith had crouched down next to him and was trying to calm him down.

“It’s okay, It’s okay,” Keith was obviously panicking, not knowing exactly what to do in this situation.

All of a sudden, Keith was wrapping his hand in a bandage while cursing under his breath. Wait, what? What had he done to his hand? Nervously, he looked at his fist. There were multiple cuts on his knuckles and fingers that were bleeding quite a bit. Oh. _Oh._

It was from where he had punched the wall. Lost in his emotions, he had punched the wall extremely hard. He didn’t feel the pain – his sadness and anger had blocked it out. All Lance could do was stare at the cheap-feeling bandages being wrapped around his hand

“Okay… Okay… I need to get Shiro!”

Just as Keith stood up, Lance remembered what would happen if Shiro were to come. Not wanting anything to happen, he reached out and grabbed Keith’s leg.

“No… Don't…” Lance mumbled.

“I don’t care if you don’t want me to! This is important!”

Keith freed his leg from Lance’s grasp and sprinted out the door, screaming for Shiro. Lance could tell he was losing consciousness, whether it was from the blood loss or the adrenaline he couldn’t tell. He was tired. All he wanted to do was sleep.

As he slipped in and out of consciousness, he managed to make out Shiro’s voice. He heard talking and then felt himself being lifted from the ground. Everything was just a blur of colours to him. Despite his efforts to stay awake, he couldn’t help but pass out.

…

When Lance awoke, the first thing he saw was Shiro and Keith standing beside him. Shiro was clearly mad, and Keith looked panicked.

“Shiro! He’s awake! Oh my god, he’s awake!”

He instantly felt a pair of arms wrap around him. When he looked up, he could see that it was Keith hugging him tightly. He wasn’t wearing his jacket like he always did, and he could feel his cold arms shaking against his skin. As he pulled away, Lance could see Shiro giving him a soft smile.

“I’m glad you’re awake and okay,” Shiro said calmly, “Keith thought you were going to die!”

“I did not!” Keith snapped back.

“Oh trust me, Lance, he did,”

As Keith gave Shiro a deathly stare, Shiro sighed and turned to look at Lance again. Shiro was trying to keep a calm, relaxed face but it was extremely clear that he had to been worried.

“Now, I hate to lecture you as soon as you’ve woken up but I’d love to know why Keith found you in the bathroom bawling, with a bloody hand!”

Lance looked down at his bedsheets. He knew if he lied now, he would only make things worse.

“I… I miss Allura as you know… but I just felt as if I was a problem, you know? These markings she gave me… I felt as if I didn’t deserve them. Like they were a scar showing that I was unworthy and a burden…”

There was a moment of silence before Shiro spoke up.

“Lance, look at me and Keith for a moment.”

Hesitantly, Lance looked up at the two familiar faces.

“You do know that you’re talking to the people who have their own scars, right?” he chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder. Shiro pointed to the scar running across his nose, and Keith ran his finger along the scar imprinted along his cheek. Lance placed his hand on his own markings and gave a small smile.

“Scars don’t mean that you’re unworthy or stupid. They make up a part of you. They make you unique.” Shiro smiled, “Without them, you wouldn’t be you!”

Lance thought for a moment and then gave a small laugh. Shiro was right.

“Can… can you not tell the others?” he asked, feeling awkward.

“If you don’t want us to, we won't.” Shiro replied, “Now If you’ll excuse me, I have to go and explain to the others why Keith was frantically calling for me in a panic. And don’t worry, I won’t tell them what actually happened.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” he smiled, watching Shiro leave the room.

Lance turned to look at Keith, who was still standing there. Lance took Keith’s jacket off of his shoulders and handed it to him.

“You look cold, mullet boy.”

Instead of getting all grumpy, Keith actually laughed.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again. I swear you gave me a heart attack!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll try,” he paused for a moment, “Hey, Keith… You don’t have to answer, but when you were sorting out my hand… you seemed like you really knew what you were doing. Have you… Have you done that before? I mean, like, wrapping a hand in bandages.”

Keith stared at Lance, hesitating to answer.

“I… I have. I used to have to do it a lot, actually…”

For a moment, they just looked at each other.

“Why?” Lance asked without thinking.

“Look, I’m not going to open up about my past loads. But… I guess I used to have some, uhm, anger issues and stuff…” he had mumbled that last part.

Lance didn’t want to press the conversation much further, so he flopped down onto the bed and looked at the ceiling.

“I’ll let you rest, see you later, sharpshooter.” Keith smiled and then left the room.

The thoughts that had once been racing in his mind had left, and Lance managed to fall asleep without a single worry. Well, _maybe_ one or two remained. But, they could be dealt with later. For now, sleep sounded like the best thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRIK THE ANGST IS REAL GUYS. LIKE HOOOOOLLLYYY QUIZNACK.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I saw this all the time but that felt friggin amazing to write!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, comment/kudos! It really helps me as an author :D  
> See you next chapter!


	4. Fake it 'till you make it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn't want to seem sad anymore, but can't help but be panicked when a certain boy with a mullet doesn't show up for breakfast.
> 
> (Basically, blushing gay comminucates with disaster bi)

The morning Lance woke up, a wave of emotions flooded over him. Remembering the previous day, he cringed slightly. Jeez, he must have worried Keith and Shiro to the bone. He sat up, and thoughts rushed through his mind once again. _No._ He was not going to become overwhelmed again. But how was he supposed to prove to Shiro and Keith that wouldn’t happen again? Lance certainly didn’t feel happy. Right, happiness means smiling. So if he just smiles he’ll seem happy won't he? Yeah… that sounds brilliant! Fake it ‘till you make it, right?

‘Lance, the forever smiling sharpshooter’. What a name! That was certain to bring in all the ladie-

Nope. Not happening. If there is one thing he’s not going to let happen, that would be having his heart torn to pieces again. But… he just felt so _empty_. Without Allura there was no one he truly loved, but yet he felt such strong emotions – the hole in his heart was aching to be filled.

Shaking his head slightly, Lance stood up and made his way to the dining area. Skipping down the halls, he reminded himself to at least look like he was enjoying himself. He opened the door to the dining area as he took a deep breath. As normal, the other paladins were there. When he went to take his usual seat, he turned to Shiro and gave a smile. His eyes darting around the room, he couldn’t help but notice there was another black paladin missing.

“Hey, where’s Keith?” Lance blurted out.

“Who knows, probably training again,” Hunk responded quickly,

“Wait, we don’t have a training room though,” Pidge raised an eyebrow.

“He’s been going out into the woodland to train. He has been since we returned.”

Silence filled the air. All eyes were on Hunk.

“Hold on. You guys didn’t know?” he nervously looked around, acting as if he had accidentally spilled some sort of top secret information.

\--

“Great, now we have to go looking for a missing Keith.”

They were all in their paladin armor. Even though they were on Earth, they didn’t feel safe entering an unknown woodland without any form of weaponry or armor.

The sun hadn’t yet risen, as winter completely ruined the times of the day. The woods were unusually quiet, not even the sounds of birds chirping. It was around 10 minutes ago they had set off on their journey to find Keith but they still hadn’t seen any sign of another person in the forest. Hunk was leading the way, as he was the only person who had gone to the area where Keith trained.

“Are you sure you’re going the right way, Hunk? We’ve been walking for a long time,” Pidge questioned.

“I’m sure this is the right way. It’s not long to go now, we’re nearly there.”

Shiro had been panicking since they were told Keith had been training out in the woods. He simply thought that he had been waiting for Lance to wake up.  For the whole journey, Lance and Pidge had been trying to calm him down. It had been hard, but Shiro had finally stopped freaking out.

Just as the silence began to turn awkward, there was a loud thud coming from ahead.

“Keith.”

Instantly, the paladins began sprinting; Shiro overtaking them all.

“He’s just ahead! I recognize this place!” Hunk shouted.

At their fast speed, it didn’t take them long to reach the area where Keith was. When they pushed past the final branch blocking their vision, they saw quite a few broken twigs, cracked rocks and sure enough, a Keith lying on the ground, surrounded by mud. As soon as they noticed their fellow paladin, the group ran over to him to check if he was okay.

“Keith! Jeez, Keith!” Pidge shouted

Keith sat up and noticed the other paladins surrounding him.

“Woah, Woah! What’s going on? Why are you guys here? Is everything okay?”

“ _Is everything okay?”_ Lance repeated in a mocking tone, “What we want to know is if _you’re_ okay! You are literally on the floor out of breath!”

Keith sat still for a moment, before standing up on his feet. He was obviously trying to prove that he was alright but failed as he stumbled to the side and nearly fell over. Shiro grabbed his arm and tried to help him balance, but Keith quickly moved his arm away.

“I’m fine, I was just training.”

“Out of paladin armor, without your Bayard, Early in the morning?” Lance snapped back,

“I just couldn’t sleep, okay?” Keith shot the others a glance, “I was worried about you, Lance!”

Lance couldn’t believe what Keith had just said. Keith, worried about the loser called Lance?

“Yeah, sure you were.” Lance replied after a moment of silence.

Shiro gave Lance a look. Not just any look, but a look that said ‘Don’t you dare go on another depressive rampage.’ Keith took a deep breath, obviously saying ‘patience, yields, focus’ to himself. Wow, he really did take after Shiro. Lance reminded himself to put on his smile and be caring towards the other paladins. He didn’t want to be known for being grumpy and miserable.

“As long as you’re okay, Keith!” Lance smiled.

Keith was clearly shocked by his sudden change in attitude. Shoot _._ He _may_ have forced himself to be cheerful a bit too much there. Whatever, as long as he wasn’t having a ‘Depressive rampage’

“Okay, we should just head back now.” Pidge rubbed her eyes, “It’s way too early to be roaming around like this.”

“Aww, Can’t we stay out for a bit longer and watch the sunrise?” responded, his posture beginning to slouch.

All the paladins looked at each other and silently agreed. Hunk was very happy, but Pidge on the other hand was obviously gutted. Together, they found a dry-ish area and sat down. They were just in time, too. In amazement, their eyes followed the sun. Of course, they had all seen it before, but being in space fighting a war for so long made it feel as if they had never done this before. For ages, they all sat there in silence, with the occasional ‘Woah, that’s so pretty!’ from someone. After they had realized how long they had been there for, they decided to head back. As Keith rose from where he was sitting, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

“You sure you’re not injured, man?”

Turning around, Keith realized it was Lance.

“Yeah, I might have a bruise, but nothing major.” He smiled, “What about you? How’s your hand?”

Lance’s eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about what had happened.

“Oh yeah! It’s fine. The bandages are a little muddy now though.”

“Good, we need to take them off anyway and let your hand get some air or it won’t heal.” Keith had picked up Lance’s hand and began inspecting the bandages.

As soon as silence fell upon the two boys, Keith realized what he had done, and instantly let go of his hand.

“Oh... Oh gosh, Lance, I’m… so sorry… I…” By now, Keith was blushing and his face looked like a tomato.

Lance cleared his throat, “I-It’s fine man, don’t worry. Now stop blushing will you?”

“I was not!”

“Oh yes you were, mullet!”

Embarrassed, Keith put his head in his hands while Lance laughed.

“C’mon. Let’s catch up with the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate how this chapter turned out. I liked writing the ending though but i feel this chapter made no sense whatsoever and it probably didn't. I'm not gonna read this chapter through so sorry if there are loads of mistakes. I'm going to try updating every Sunday but school is starting again for me on Thursday so updates will come less.
> 
> If you for some reason enjoyed this chapter, comment/kudos! It helps me as a writer :D  
> Maybe see you next Sunday? If not, see you next chapter!


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an announcment :P

Ok, so this isn't a chapter but I swear I am working on Chapter 5 oof. I just wanna say that Updates aren't going to be as often because school has started again and my teachers have an unhealthy obsession with homework. I now have an instagram for my a03 account. It's @klance_movingon. I'll basically be posting sneak peaks of new chapters every now and then and also announcements so I don't have to flood the actual fic with them. I'll also post the story on there but it'll mainly be updated on here. So yeah, if you want to you can follow it you can. Damn I'm bad at announcements. 

Anyway see you soon when the next chapter is out!  
'

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually really enjoyed writing this! I will be writing more of this story, so remember to check for updates! This story is based after season 8 but some things might be a bit off.   
> Sorry for this chapter being super bad and short! It's literally 1:30 in the morning right now.
> 
> If you enjoyed please comment/kudos! It helps me as a writer :D  
> See you next chapter!


End file.
